


Tight Little Boy With A Tight Little Body

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d smut, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lilo smut, M/M, Narry smut, Niam smut, Nouis smut, Slight underage, Smut, Swearing, Zianourry smut, Zouis smut, larry smut, lirry smut, zarry smut, ziall smut, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's 14 year old brother. Harry, 19, lives with his three best friends: Niall and Zayn, both also 19, and Liam, 20. When their parents go on vacation for Christmas, Louis goes to stay with Harry. But what happens when Niall, Liam and Zayn take a shine to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Little Boy With A Tight Little Body

"Who was on the phone?", Niall asked from his sprawled out position on the couch. "My mum. She's going on holiday with my dad for Christmas, so Louis' going to be staying here", Harry beamed, excited to spend some time with his younger brother. "That's great", the blonde smiled, flicking through the T.V channels whilst eating a bag of crisps. "Ni, you really need to get a job. You can't spend everyday in your boxers, eating junk", Harry grinned, hitting Niall lightly with a pillow, sending his crisps flying. "I can and I will", the Irishman pouted, pulling the blanket up over himself. "Whatever. I need to go to the bakery. If I'm not here by the time Lou arrives, then get Liam to sort him out, okay?", Harry demanded, putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys. "Yeah", the blonde groaned before his mate left for work. "Morning", Liam's familiar voice called out. Sitting on the armchair next to the couch, he frowned at the mess on the floor. "For goodness sake Ni, you're suck a pig", he said with a soft smile. "Actually", Niall began, "That was Harry". Liam shook his head and sighed, standing to his feet to find the brush and pan, sweeping up the crisps from the floor. "Oh, by the way, Louis' coming to stay with us for a while", the blonde said, climbing to his feet. "And he said that if he's not home by the time Louis' here, then you're meant to deal with him". Niall walked into the kitchen, grabbing another packet of crisps and a can of coke. "Great", Liam smiled, "Seeing as I've got the day off, I might take him out". Niall sent a smirk in Liam's direction. "What?", the taller boy asked. "I'll take him out", the blonde mocked with laughter. "Oh please, you just think he's hot". "So what if I do?", Liam defended. "Nothing, just say it, don't try and be all exquisite about it", the Irishman grinned.

"Whatever", Liam scoffed. The sound of the door echoed through their ears as the tall boy raced to answer it. "Louis", he smiled, laying eyes on the familiar younger. "Li", the small boy grinned, running to wrap his arms around Liam's defined waist. The latter ruffled up Louis' soft, delicate hair as he walked in. "Cheers for looking after him. It's all been a bit last minute", Anne smiled, handing Liam a small suitcase. "It's our pleasure", he smiled as the woman headed off. Liam closed the door, placed the case into the corner and headed back. Louis was sat at the table, laughing at some bad joke Niall told him. Before he could speak, the door opened, and in walked Zayn. "I just spoke to Anne, where's the little cutie", he called out. Louis' face lit up as he hopped off his chair and ran into Zayn's arms. The latter wrapped his arms around Louis's small body and carried him into the living the room, dropping him down on the couch. Niall and Liam soon followed, the former's hands being filled with more food. "So Z, how did your first night shift go?", Liam asked, sitting down on the armchair. Zayn smiled over with Louis sat on his lap. "It went good, better than I expected", he grinned. 

A bit of time passed, and when the sound of the door opening beamed at his eardrums, Louis knew who it was. He hopped off the couch and ran as fast as he could. "HAZZ!", he yelled, jumping up into the curly haired boy's frame. "Boobear", Harry grinned, catching his younger brother and holding him up. "Uh, what are you doing in just your boxers", Harry frowned, putting his brother down and eyeing up his almost naked body. "That was Ni", Liam shouted on his way to the kitchen. Harry sighed annoyingly. "Don't be mad at him, Hazz", Louis pleaded. "I'm not", the boy began, "It's just, mum and dad are very stern with you, and I don't want you going back there and acting all mischievous". A small smile crept along Louis' lips. "I won't, I promise. I love coming here and being able to do what I want. I can't do anything I want at home, 'cause mum and dad are always on my case", Louis whined, "You know what it's like". Harry sighed again. It's true, they are very protective and strict, but it's only in their best interest. "Ignore me baby, I'm just tired from work. Here, you can do what you want, okay, you don't have to worry. But when you go back home, it's all back to normal, okay?", Harry said. Louis nodded his head, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. "Thanks. I love you Hazz", he smiled. "I love you too baby", Harry replied.

More time passed, and Harry was upstairs catching an early night, which left Louis to be layed out on the couch, perched on Liam's lap. "You know, I haven't had any action in a while", Niall said, palming himself slightly, sending a smirk in Louis' direction. "Me neither", Zayn chipped in, but keeping his attention towards the screen. "I'm so fucking horny, could do with a small, tight bottom all to myself for the night", the blonde growled. "Niall, remember who our company is", Liam frowned. "So? You remember what Harry said", the Irishman began, "He can do what he wants". "Just leave it, go have a wank or something", Liam whispered, covering Louis' ears. "Want me to help you out?", the small boy grinned, slapping Liam's hands away. "And don't be all whiny, you'll get your turn", he smiled, spinning his head to kiss Liam's cheek. "Fuck, you serious?", Niall checked, his hand fondling around in his boxers. "Yup", Louis beamed, hopping off from Liam's lap to walk over in Niall's direction. The blonde pulled off his boxers and sat open-legged, biting his lip in apprehension. Zayn and Liam were now glaring at the small boy wide-eyed. Their cocks were throbbing through their boxers as the unbelievable scene before them began. Louis sank down to his knees, slowly wanking Niall's pulsing shaft. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue over the slit, causing strings of moans and curses to fall from his lips. Louis slowly moved his mouth down, taking Niall in inch by inch. 

"F-fuck Lou", Niall hissed, tangling his hands in Louis soft hair. The latter sank down further until his nose was buried against Niall's stomach. "Holy fuck, kid's got skills", Zayn moaned, pulling his boxers off. "He f-fucking does", Niall whined, pulling Louis off so he could his breath. The small lad smirked, looking innocently into Niall's blown-out eyes. He wrapped his lips around the Irishman's tip once more and soon began bobbing his head up and down. Niall tugged on Louis' hair, guiding him along his shaft, moaning as his tip lightly hit the back of the boy's throat. Louis was gagging slightly, couching and spluttering. But he didn't care. It was all too hot to pull off. With one last moan, Niall came hard, shooting probably the biggest load of his life into Louis' willing mouth. Liam, now also fully naked, watched as the blonde's cum spilt out of the corners of Louis' lips. "Fuck, don't wipe it off", he commanded, slowly wanking himself off as the thick, white substance dripped down his chin, landing on his chest. Louis looked up into Liam's brown eyes as he swallowed with a grin. "Over here, now", Zayn spat from his position on the armchair opposite Niall.

Louis crawled over to the dark-skinned boy, only making Liam more turned on. He sat back on his knees once he was positioned between Zayn's legs. Louis leant forward and draped his mouth down Zayn's cock, choking as the tip hit the back of his throat. "Sh-shit, f-fuck", the raven haired boy moaned, bucking his hips up to thrust sloppily into Louis' mouth. Having wanked over the boy servicing Niall, it didn't take long for Zayn to come hard in his mouth, filling Louis to the brim. As he pulled out, some of Zayn's cum dribbled out of Louis' mouth, trailing down his red, flushed cheeks. Again, he stared over at Liam as he swallowed, crawling over to the muscled lad once he'd done so.

Before the whole situation could go any further, the sound of footsteps from above buzzed at everyone's ears. "Shit, that's Harry", Niall breathed as they all reached for their boxers, pulling them on. Zayn and Niall sat back to their normal positions, focusing on the T.V. Liam pulled Louis up onto the couch he was sat on, leaning him into his side. He pulled a blanket up over them to hide their tenting boxers, and almost on cue, Harry came strolling in. "Could you guys be any louder?", the curly haired boy frowned. His hair was matted, eyes dazed and was dressed in a gown. "Sorry Hazz, we were just laughing at these guys off the telly", Louis smirked, tracing a hidden hand into Liam's boxers. "Well come on you, it's almost midnight and I don't want you up all night", Harry said, turning to head back upstairs. "We'll finish this tomorrow", Louis breathed into Liam's ear before hopping off the couch and following Harry. "Night, boys. See yah tomorrow", he smirked...


End file.
